Beautiful Nightmare
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: His lips are slightly dry, but his mouth moves properly and thoroughly, so when his tongue runs across her lower lip, she allows the invasive body part past her lips. She feels his warm hands traveling down to the waistline of her shorts, his calloused fingertips leaving a trail of almost burning fire spots on her soft skin, and Kaoru relents to the beautiful nightmare.
1. Stumble

Me: So, how have you been, my beautiful fan base? *sees that half of them are either gone, hungry and ready to kill, or skeletons* Um, oops?

Kaoru: You're still putting up that blackmail fic, aren't you…

Me: It's the only thing I seem to want to write, so…

Butch: Well aren't you a fine specimen of _chienne_

Me: You little- anyways, whatever people I have left, this fic is rated M. My first M rated one, so I'm nervous, but it handles… um, rape, pregnancy, and the freaky deaky. By freaky deaky, I mean playing naked Twister, getting down and dirty, rides on disco sticks, the horizontal tango, and the two-person party. You should understand by now. Hope it's okay, I've rewritten this fic 3 times now, and I've been nervous to put anything up…

* * *

Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 1- Fall From Grace

Kaoru's stomach clenched yet again, and her mouth opened as the vomit and bile escaped her throat. The street lights were too bright, and they made her head spin violently. In her mouth she could taste alcohol and the occasional burger, but her body rejected the feeble offerings and wanted all of it out. _Is the beer before liquor thing true?_ She heard a voice from the alleyway entrance ask in a concerned manner, "Are you okay?" Before she could respond, Kaoru retched yet again and blacked out. The next time she opened her eyes, she was in bed. A masculine hand brushed a blanket up to her thighs, and as he made a move to leave, his hand, brushed against hers. She could feel him stiffen and sniff the air cautiously. His previous scent of basil exploded in her nostrils. She was in a hazy-but-awake state when his mouth descended upon hers. His lips were slightly dry, but his mouth moved properly and thoroughly, so when his tongue ran across her lower lip, she allowed the invasive body part past her lips. She felt his warm hands traveling down to the waistline of her shorts, his calloused fingertips leaving a trail of almost burning fire spots on her soft skin, and Kaoru relented to the beautiful nightmare.

X X X

Kaoru woke up, her head hurting and body sore. After her eyes focused under the bright lights, she saw her black lace bra hanging off the ceiling fan. The matching lace panties were hanging precariously nearing the end of her bed. The rest of her clothing was either messily strewn about the room or torn past the brink of repair. A splitting headache exploded across her temples, and she gently cradled her head. The aspirin was in the bathroom, so she softly tried to get up. No dice, her thighs were sore and it hurt to move. A second bout of the migraine reminded her that some pains could be ignored, so she softly inched off the bed. When she finally got up her right hip smarted, and she gasped when she looked down. Tattooed on her right hip was the surname "Takeshi" in katakana. Though the tattoo was small, it was unexpected and its origins were unknown. A third round of head pain took her mind off the tattoo, and she finally stumbled to her cabinet. She was out of aspirin, so she reached for her Tiger Balm. The headache was soon dead, and the bathroom smelled of menthol. Now, Kaoru padded into the kitchen. She reached into her fridge, mixed together tomato juice, cayenne pepper, sugar, and lime, and quickly downed it. Many parties and subsequently, many hangovers made her accustomed to the taste, but is still was disheartening. After the drink and a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, she rummaged through her purse until she found her phone. Her mind flit over the seventeen missed calls as she rings Miyako.

"Moshi moshi?" Kaoru's blond friend replied.

"Hey, Baby Blue!" Kaoru said. She lowered herself onto her sofa, and scratched at the straps of her gray sports bra.

"How was the party last night?" Miyako asked.

"Well, I woke up naked and hungover," enter pause for dramatic effect, "so I guess it went awesome!" A groan was audible through the phone.

"You know, Kaoru-chan, part of me wants to lecture you about how dangerous your parties are, but a bigger chunk wants to join you one day!" Miyako being in art college made it near impossible for her to go out with the number of pieces and projects to complete. Kaoru smiled and began to retell the events of the party.

"So, it was Lucas's birthday or something of equal importance, so his uncle let him borrow a vacation house in metropolitan Tokyo and have a party. There was a pool and blah, but I forgot my swimsuit. Luckily, Lucas's sister Mira had an extra, so yeah, we swam. Someone dunked me, and the grill was taken off its tripod like thingy and used as a bonfire pit. As usual with the ever so melodramatic Lucas, we had to write a secret on a piece of paper and burn it. He read his aloud, and he confessed that he like Mira's friend Elle. The two made out, and I got another number and a kiss."

"Kaoru-chan, what was your secret?"

"Um, something along how I didn't keep a man that long because they were almost always boring in bed, I forgot." Another silence broke across the lines, and a bubbly, almost infectious laugh bubbled up on Miyako's side.

"Boring?" she finally choked out.

"Yes, boring. Most guys are sub par in bed anyways, so I straight up tell them how I feel, and then I get bored. What, I should hang around even if I have to recite my times tables to stay awake when we bang?" Kaoru stated in a matter-of-factly way. This was not to say that Kaoru slept around with every man she saw, but she grew bored very easily, and her straight forward mannerisms made it easy to lose a guy; if the attraction was there, Kaoru could welcome one to bed.

"Jesus, Kaoru. If only I could act like you," Miyako sighed happily, "I mean, everything seems so easy to grasp for you, no matter how crazy or ridiculous. Little things don't faze you, that's for sure."

"True, true," Kaoru joked, twisting a strand of raven hair. _I need to get the low lights touched up again..._ "I am amazing." Both girls laughed, bubbly giggles melding with hearty and loud laughs.

"Okay then, bye Kaoru-chan! Call Little Red before you go to sleep, she's been worried sick. Bai~" The line cut off, and Kaoru lazily searched her contacts for "Little Red". She was in no hurry, especially since "worried sick" in Miyako meant "fuming and stewing" in Kaoru.

The other phone did not ring once before it was snatched up and a voice yelled, "Kaoru, if you don't explain what happened after the party last night, I will come over and SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Kaoru sweat-dropped and began to stutter. An angry Momoko was a deadly thing.

"Well, um... after the party, I was uber drunk, barfing up a storm, and a guy helped me into a taxi. I got home safe, and I slept. That's the whole rundown."

"Goodness Kaoru, you really have to stop with your whole party lifestyle. You're fresh out of college, and you have to start thinking of the life you have ahead of you, including your job. You're an English/Literature major, right? Maybe you can become a librarian or something, I don't know." Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes and fails miserably.

"I can take care of myself, Red."

"Of course you can," Momoko sighed, "and that might be what scares me the most. What if one day you find something you can't fight off alone? You really have to grow up, Kaoru." The call ended, and Kaoru picked up her laptop. She logged into Miyako's NetFlix account, and saw that Momoko has been splurging. The entire Recommendations bar was romantic comedies and _The Notebook._ As Kaoru settled down to watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, she thought over Momoko's words. Was it really time to grow up?

* * *

Me: Yeah, That's it! Chapter 2 will actually come soon, because I have already began writing it, and I seriously want to finish this. I want to write a sequel. It's in my head right now, I'm being legit. If any Grammar Nazis decide to tromp on my writing and find a grammatical error, please tell me. I really want to have near perfect grammar and format in this, and my hands are bad at typing since I haven't typed in like a month. Please read and review, I want all the criticism and gushing I can get. Sorry Butch wasn't in this part, he will certainly show up in the next part. Bai~

**UPDATE-** So, I will really really try to update, but school and stuff. Anyways, the story will be in past tense because i was writing like the fourth chapter (yes, there are four written), I realized that present tense is _really_ hard to keep track of.


	2. Catch Me As I Fall

Me: Hai my beautiful peoples! *Notices someone has swept away the skeletons and the angry hungry people are happy and full of pancakes* Oh look, I'm updating! Be proud of me, this usually takes a year!

Kaoru: *slow clap* Great job, you like writing horrid work…

Butch: *slow clap* Great job, you enjoy making me look bad…

Me: Jeez, tough crowd. Anyways, the views I have already gotten and the feedback makes me glow (The room is lit up with writing pride, legit), and I was really surprised when I saw that on Thursday, July 24, as in the day after this story was published, I got 28 views! Now some veterans are probably going, "ERMAGAWD, so lame, I've gotten over 9k in one hour," but that really means a lot to me. Thank you to all of the viewers from *quickly pulls up Traffic Stats* The US of A aka my home, Serbia and Montenegro, the Philippines, Mexico, Norway, the Netherlands, Malaysia, Jamaica, the UK, Australia, Canada, China, New Zealand, and Romania!

The award for most awesome comment is *quickly scans comments* a tie between Red-Phonix14 and Dinosaurs R Dead. I love your comments both of you, but Dinosaurs R Dead. The moment I saw the comment and follow, I legit died. That day I was so effing happy, because I frigging adore 9 Months and Wild Eyes... oh my goodness. You are one of my favorite authors (sorry, Tasertricks authors are the bomb dot com, too), and thank you so much. All of you PPGZ fans, please go and read 9 Months, it is so good. Wild Eyes is the sequel, so I can't entirely recommend it unless you have read 9 Months, both are so good! Here are the comments, and sorry for the long prologue!

Red-Phonix14 chapter 1 . Jul 25

SCREW BEING OLD AND WISE! HASTA LA VISTA BABY! *jumps out window (top of skyscraper) purse becomes hangglider thingy like when lucy's when she jumped off the plane* MUWAHAHAHA!

Dinosaurs R Dead Chapter 1 . Jul 24

I've never really read a PPG anime fic before, but this looks kickass :P

_**DISCLAIMER THAT I MANAGED TO FORGET AND WILL REMAIN IN EFFECT UNTIL THIS FIC IS DONE: **_I don't own PPGZ, so don't sue me!

_*This means Butch is thoughtspeaking* _***This means Boomer is thoughtspeaking* ***This means Brick is thoughtspeaking, although he won't in this chapter*

The RRBZ are now a type of fallen angel/cast away demon spawn called Taerns. They are like demons, and have no hearts, so they live forever. They also can sense and use a magic called Fain. They haves souls, tho, and the "beat" they have in their chest is their soul beat.

* * *

Chapter 2- Catch Me As I Fall

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_Whisper, Evanescence_

Butch blinked slowly at the fluorescent light above him. He hurt, and felt fuzzy. It was as if something happened, something important, but his mind could not grasp it. There was no physical change within him, but mentally, something was up. There was something, no, someone, invading his brainspace. The odd nudgings in his mind made him wonder if the intruder is even conscious of their actions. It could not be helped, so he instead decided to groan on and cover his ears with his pillow. Life decided to kick him while he's down, and all Butch could think is _HEADACHE_. Yes, to add to his preexisting predicament, Butch was heavily hungover. Wallowing in his pain, his soulself caught one tangible scent, so blatantly familiar. "Mint," his soulself hummed. Every cell in his body tingled, and then he knew something was definitely wrong.

"BUTCH I'M COMING IN SO YOU BETTER NOT BE NAKED!" Boomer yelled as he burst through Butch's double doors, the sound reverberating through Butch's tender mind.

All Butch could do is wince and weakly thoughtspeak, _*Boomer. Hungover. SHUT UP*_

"Oops?" Boomer whispered.

"Try and be polite, most massive hangover ever," Butch croaked. Boomer's reply was a smug smirk.

"Brick's going to get you for this." A lazy hand waved Boomer's futile warning away.

"I could care less," was Butch's reply. Boomer only chuckled and silently phased out.

_*Couldn't do that earlier, could you?*_

***Whoops... didn't think of that... want me to get you anything?***

_*Some red would be nice...* _As soon as the request was made, a white mug appeared on Butch's end table. Butch waved a hand, and the mug began to levitate towards his waiting hand. As he brushed a hand through his raven hair, Butch noticed something that made him drop the mug, deep crimson blood staining the dark green area rug. (AN: YES, IT'S BLOOD. DON'T FREAK, DON'T CALL THE COPS. In this fanfic, Taerns drink blood, and blood will be called the following: red (always lowercase), life, essence, stuff (in the proper context), life essence, buzz, liquid life, etc.)

On the inside of his wrist was his last name, Takeshi, in katakana. The unsettling fact was that Butch had no memory of procuring said tattoo, or felt pain from it. Footsteps distracted him from the new accessory. He could smell cinnamon in the air, and braced himself for the largest lecture of his life.

"BUTCH YUUJI TAKESHI!" Brick yelled. Butch winced yet again at his other triplet's volume.

"Jesus, does the word 'hangover gain any respect around here?" Butch scowled. Brick completely disregarded his brother's words, and continued.

"What happened last night? Boomer and I tried to contact you like a million times, but your mind shut us out or something." Butch paused and chose his words carefully; one wrong word and he could be dead, quite literally.

" If I tell you the truth," Butch asked, weighing his words, "will you kill me?" Not a good choice. Brick's eyes narrowed considerably, and his aura flared. Thankfully, before butch could explain himself, Brick's watch beeped, work time.

"This isn't over," Brick growls, and he disappeared in a column of flame, leaving a heavy scent of cinnamon in the room. _Showoff_. Butch's heavy eyelids closed, and he fell into a restless sleep.

X X X

Kaoru's eyes opened, but she was not at all as rested as she would have assumed. Instead, she felt battered and couldn't contain a yawn. Her doorbell rang yet again, and she rose from her rather comfy sofa. The laptop was hot, a reminder of her movie watching. When she opened the door, Momoko rolled her rose-colored eyes. "Do you really answer the door with in boy shorts and a bra? What if I was a mailman, or your pervy neighbor?"

"A," Kaoru retorted, "I knew that it would be you, and B, Marcello is not pervy, he's just gay!" Momoko huffed, and glanced at the sheer disarray of Kaoru's apartment.

" Have you vacuumed here recently? The carpet is a mess!" The redhead stepped over a dirty tee shirt. "Also, have you ever cleaned your fridge? I can smell the old food from here!" Momoko dared not peek into the bedroom in fear of cardiac arrest, but rather took a seat at the edge of Kaoru's couch.

"How's life, Little Red?" Kaoru pondered, fixing up two glasses with some seltzer. She filled the glasses and then added two scoops of raspberry sorbet into each. The seltzer bubbled pink as the sorbet diffused into the mocktails. Both were given a swift stir and garnished with a straw.

"it's good, it's good. The restaurant has been busy, but I've been hanging in there." Momoko was a chef at an up-and-coming restaurant, with dreams of opening a restaurant of her own. She grabbed a glass and began to sip. Kaoru followed suit, and then decided that it would be a good time to clean out her fridge. She popped the refrigerator open and began to sniff the produce inside, chucking any spoiled items in the trashcan. As she sniffed at a container of cottage cheese and wrinkled her nose, Momoko asked, "How are you with working?" The cottage cheese was promptly thrown away.

"Sent my résumé to some people, doing okay all together." Kaoru grabbed the trash bag and threw it down the garbage disposal with a grimace on her face.

As Momoko moved to leave, she called out, "Good, good. That's all, Kaoru. I'll be seeing you!" Momoko closed the front door, and Kaoru lazily went back to her movie-snoozing.

* * *

Me: OMG I am so sorry about such a late update! I lost my notebook for a while, and I just didn't feel it in me to update sometimes, and I also had to change both parts into past tense while my 2009 computer was slow since my sister has like every website on the internet on her tabs and Pandora was being a little brat and my Shockwave plug was like crashing _sohard_ so pages would just go on killing themselves, which is awesome because I was so ready to kill them myself if I could and everything was laggy and every five seconds the word processor was not responding so I had to keep praying that someone up there would let me update for you lovelies and I _finally_ got to it! I have school now so I'll be disappearing quite often, so bear with me, OK? Thank you to all of you amazing readers, all of those views get me guilty enough to update, so keep those and those reviews coming!

Kaoru: You had to say something else, remember?

Me: *Brightens* Oh yeah! I was reading _Fic_, an actual nonfiction book about fan fiction (guess what my summer reading assignment is on, winkwink), and I totally realized that to make this a true community fiction piece, I need to have my viewers pop in sometimes with ideas. I want to hear your side of this story. Tell me what you want, I'm cool with it. I will totes give shoutouts for ideas, and you don't even need to give me full ideas. Send me stuff from a prompt (ex a prompt from X-Files: "Exactly 500 words and an eggbeater") to full on pages upon pages of scene. I'll read them all, but I just want maybe every other reader to tell me how you want this story to go. What do you want next? Tell me, and I will try to make at least a little of it happen. Bai baes!


	3. Fall From Grace

Me: Hello my wittle bears! Finally, right? A third chapter is here! Chapter 4 is in the workings, but I've hit a block, so it'll take some more time to get that one up! If you are familiar and up to date with Fairy Tail, watch out for quite a few Fairy Tail stories, starting with a one-shot collection called Horde. Chapter One of Horde is already typed, but I'm going to be sweet and put up two at a time! Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 3- Fall From Grace

Kaoru's stomach jerked her awake, and she grabbed the trashcan by her side. Tears pricked her eyes as last night's dinner came back from the acidic depths called her stomach. It was the third time she had vomited that morning. Her mind raced through all the possible causes. She had not been sick, she was not allergic to chicken lo mein and Coke but…

She laughed to herself, and shook her head. She was on the pill, and hadn't been with any guys for a month. Just to be sure, she rummaged through her underwear drawer until she laid her hands on her emergency pregnancy test. Running to the bathroom, she muttered to herself, "This will all be a fluke, and I will know when I see the negative, right?"

After a while, Kaoru got up. "All of this is just a fluke, and I'll know when I see-" Instead of the expected one pink line, there were two lines on the stick. Two lines meant positive. She felt sick to her stomach and nervously laughed. "That thing's old anyway. It's probably defective anyways.

X X X

She went to the pharmacy many times, each time picking up a different test and muttering to herself. Before she picked up yet another, the cashier gave her a look, her chestnut brown ponytail swishing gently. "Excuse me miss, but right now I'm seeing three different situations. One, you're prepping for a trip with your man, two, you're some pregnant women's messenger, or there is a bun in your oven. That many tests can't _all _be defective, right?" Kaoru puts the test away and leaves the store to hail a taxi. "Shit," the cashier sighs, "scared off another customer…"

The taxi pulled up quickly, and the taxi driver turned back, asking, "Where to, miss/"

"To the local hospital," Kaoru replies, tucking her hands into her coat, "but I'm in no rush."

X X X

"Congratulations, . You are one month pregnant." Kaoru's throat clenched, but she quickly forced a smile. Not quick enough, because as she rises to leave, her curly-haired doctor puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know, there's a really discreet place, and all this can be over, like *poof*." The doctor even did the hand sunbursts. Kaoru swallowed. Could she really do it? A pregnant couple passed by, cooing at what appeared to be a sonogram. A single mother pushes a stroller complete with a babbling toddler. _I can do that._

"No thank you, I can handle this on my own." The doctor patted her shoulder again, and Kaoru hailed another taxi. The ride was silent, and the weight of the event became clear. Kaoru Matsubara was pregnant. There was a living, almost breathing thing growing inside of her. She could barely manage herself. How could she manage a kid? Her hands began to tremble, her lips to quiver.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" the taxi driver asked. She couldn't speak, could barely breathe. "Kid? KID?" He stopped in front of her house. "Jesus kid, you didn't pay yet!" He got up to check on her, and noticed her phone vibrating on her hip. Of course, he picked up. He needed his pay you know.

"Kaoru-chan?" A bubbly voice said.

"Um, hey, I'm her taxi driver," he replied. There was a silence, and then his eardrums nearly bled.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE KAORU-CHAN'S PHONE?"

"I told you, I'm her taxi driver. She's a little bit of a hot effing mess right-"

"I see the taxi, and I'll take care of this. How much do I owe you again?" Miyako rushed up to the taxi, threw a fifty in the passenger seat, and collected the blubbering mess also known as Kaoru. When she reached Kaoru's apartment, she slides the emergency key from between two panels and entered. The floor was littered with sticks, little white ones. Some had plus signs, some two lines, and others cartoon smiley faces. Miyako knew what they were, she had bought emergency ones before. Kaoru collapsed onto her sofa, a wheezing breath broken into hysterical sobs. "Jesus motherfucking Christ, Kaoru, what have you gotten yourself into?" Now, Miyako knew Kaoru more than Momoko or even some of Kaoru's family members themselves. She knew Kaoru was not one to forget so easily, but how could this even be? Instead of pondering, she wrapped her arms around the broken girl until the sobs and hiccups subsided.

"I-I can't believe-" Kaoru began, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's okay, it's okay," Miyako soothed. "Things will be just fine."

"No, it's not okay! There's something, _someone_, growing inside me , and I'm barely even sure that I'm ready for anything like this. The worst part is, I can't bear to lose it, you know?" Miyako reached into her pocket and found a tissue for Kaoru, now only plagued with red eyes.

"Well, we'll need to sell this apartment, and try and find a move-in ready place to stay until this kid is born…" Kaoru glanced up at Miyako.

"You're-you're going to _help_ me?" Kaoru whispered.

"Of course, baka. You need all the help you can get."

X X X

Butch did not get better, but instead his condition got worse. Random feelings that weren't his popped out of nowhere, and all he could smell was the overwhelming fragrance of mint. It filled his nose, clogged his pores, and made it near impossible for him to think. He had locked himself in his room for days on end, blocking anyone and everyone from his mind in an effort to declutter. Finally, Boomer phased into his eldest (AN: Yes, I made butch the eldest. He's my favorite, so I gave him that) brother's room.

"Dude, are you okay? Brick and I haven't seen you in a while." Butch's mouth opened as if to respond, but instead he made a sound that could only be described as part whimper, part growl, and part groan. He did not even have enough energy to wave the younger man away, but Boomer takes a hint. Brick, on the other hand? A column of flame and that infernal whiff of cinnamon flooded the room. Brick? Not so much.

"Oi, Butchie-boy! Get the hell up!" Brick snapped twice, and glanced frequently at his watch. If, of that if, Butch could move, Brick would be dead; he would make sure of it. Alas, Butch was plagued by thoughts, thoughts that were not his, thoughts that screamed _fear, confusion, guilt, and regret_. He could feel phantom tears, rolling off cheeks that were not his. Now Brick wanted to be an annoying little smartass? Rather than generating his own magic, which was at the moment trying to make do with his fragile mind, Butch took from Brick's large amount of energy residue and used the fain to chuck a book at the back of Brick's head. As Brick stumbled a few steps forward, Butch contemplated on whether to laugh or not. He decided to refrain his laughter so Brick would not get testy.

"_Hello_, Mr. Takeshi, I have five minutes until my work shift starts!" Butch was too sleepy to deal with an annoying workaholic of a brother.

"Why don't you go then! Jesus, making me feel worse over here!"

"One, watch your tone. Two, you haven't brushed your teeth in ages. Fix that right now. Three, what the hell Butch? You haven't stepped out of your room for a week now. I mean, at first hella grumpy, but at least we didn't have to check up on you from time to time to make sure you were still _alive. _do you have a problem?" Butch's odd feelings and general grumpiness and that _infernal_ smell of mint made his irritation turn into rage. His lips curled into a sickening snarl.

"Brick, why don't you just go to work instead of playing therapist with me? I don't want to sit and talk about my _feelings_. I want you to leave me ALONE!" Brick's eyes narrowed dangerously, a crimson-red aura surrounding his person. His watch beeped, and Brick pressed his temples, taking steady deep breathes.

"I'll talk to you when you're feeling sensible." He disappeared, and the only thing telling Butch that there was a cinnamon scent lingering in the air was prior knowledge. He could feel Boomer in his mind, cautiously rooting around his feelings.

_*Dude, what are you doing?*_

***Um, Butch… something's not right…***

_*What?*_

***Some of these feelings… some kinda don't feel like your's...***

_*About that, c-can you come upstairs? I think I can answer your questions, but please don't murder…*_

As Butch waited, he did the world a favor and used the energy residue from Brick's angry aura to brush his teeth. The magic was unfamiliar to his fingers, too emotionally-driven, too carefully overdone. He went through the long and annoying process of unraveling Brick's tight spell binding, which was all to… correct and to-the-book. No wonder he stuck to smarts and logic. _Finally_, his brother's too-tidy magic was converted to raw, pure Fain, restoring his energy almost fully. His headache was cured, and he changed into a green tee and gray sweats. The air smelled of menthol, and then Boomer phased in.

"You had to tell me something?" Boomer asked, cautious about his wording. One wrong or badly put phrase could get him kicked out… or worse.

"Okay, so you know how I've been acting all weird all week, right?"

"Yeah," Boomer replied, nodding thoughtfully. Now Butch was cautious, scratching the back of his head and trying to sort an explanation out.

"Well…"

* * *

Me: yeah bears, that's chapter 4! plz R and R, every review counts as motivation!


End file.
